


(S)take Me Out Tonight

by oblivionbarnes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Stakeout, gavin is a reluctant bitch, nines real name is richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivionbarnes/pseuds/oblivionbarnes
Summary: Gavin Reed is a detective to the Detroit City Police Department. After nonstop bickering with his colleague, Richard, everything between them seems to change when the two are partnered up for a stakeout.





	(S)take Me Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Detroit: Become Human, and I'm not as knowledgeable about it as other fans, so I apologize if anything is off. I went with a simple modern AU.  
> I also apologize for any police inaccuracies. All my knowledge of police may or may not be entirely based off of Brooklyn 99...which is exactly what the title is a reference to...

Only on his second day on the job, Gavin could already tell that he hated everything about this man.

Richard, or as everyone called him, _Nines_ (Gavin still wasn't sure why he was called that), constantly took every moment he could to piss off Gavin. Gavin, of course, wasn't too nice either, but he at least _tried_ to be professional. The only thing that made matters worse was that their desks were right across from each other.

"Hey, Nines," he asked while crossing his legs at his desk, "Want to do me a favor? Could you send this report to Captain Fowler for me?"

"Do I look like your own personal butler?" Nines spat back, not even looking up from his computer. "Send it yourself."

Gavin fumed with anger, and pushed himself up. "Fucking prick," he muttered as he walked to deliver the report himself. "Can't even do a simple favor."

"Glad to be of service," Nines smirked, and Gavin angrily rushed off.

This wasn't even the worst of their interactions. Gavin, pissed off at him during an investigation, once pulled a gun on Nines to shut him up. It took Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his partner, Connor, to calm the detective down. But Nines was hardly affected at all by the interaction— he actually _laughed_ when Gavin backed off.

"Crazy bitch," Gavin huffed. Connor ran up to Nines, asking if his brother was alright, while Hank shook his head in disappointment.

"Gavin, you can't just pull a gun on everyone that pisses you off. I hope you realize this."

"It's not my fault that Nines is a complete dick!" Gavin angrily hissed back. "I don't think I can stand working on another case with him."

"You'll come to like him eventually," Hank sighed, and Gavin sincerely doubted his words.

 

  

One day at work, Captain Fowler called Gavin into his office. Gavin, unsure what it was about, grew anxious as he walked over. When he saw Nines in the office as well, his anxiety nearly doubled.

"Captain," he asked, "what's the matter?"

"Well, we've heard rumors of a possible Red Ice dealing spot in an apartment downtown. Though these are only rumors, we want to investigate the apartment. But we need a search warrant, and more evidence at that. I'm having two cops sit nearby to check out the people going in and out, probably in a car a little ways away. So I was thinking that you and Nines—"

"I'm not doing a stakeout with _him_ ," Gavin immediately hissed. "No fucking way.” 

"Look," Captain Fowler sighed, "I have nobody else. All the other detectives have cases going on, and Nines is the only officer that's free. You two will have to work together whether you like it or not. You'll start tomorrow." 

"This is bullshit," Gavin said, and Nines laughed a bit. Gavin immediately glared at him.

"Well," the Captain said, "It's a command, so you're doing it whether you like it or not. You'll observe only for a few days this week during your usual shifts— nothing more, so spend the time nicely and it'll quickly pass. You two are dismissed." 

Gavin left the room, cursing to himself at the new assignment. _I can't fucking believe this_ , he thought.

Nines followed behind him, and Gavin swiveled himself around. He angrily pointed at the officer, practically pinning him against the wall. He also stood on the tips of his toes in order to seem more intimidating.

"Look here, asshole," he fumed, "Just because we'll be forced to partner up during the stakeout doesn't mean I'm suddenly your best friend. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

Nines smirked in a way that unsettled Gavin. "Alright, fine," he said, and leaned forward, which threw Gavin off. 

"I'll be sure to stay well out of your way," he whispered deeply into Gavin's ear, and Gavin moved back uneasily. His face turned red, and he was too flustered to respond.

Nines simply straightened his posture and walked off, now that Gavin wasn't pinning him to the wall anymore. "Fucking weirdo," Gavin muttered, trying to forget what had just happened.

 

 

The next morning, Gavin arrived at the station to prepare for the stakeout. Putting equipment into the rented car they were to use, he looked behind him when he started to hear footsteps.

"You're late, asshole," he mumbled as Nines walked towards the car.

Nines gave him a confused look. "I'm precisely on time, but say what you want. Our shift ends at around three, so we have the next six hours together. Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Gavin gave a grunt in reply and swung open the front passenger side of the car. "Too bad, I didn't sign up to do this. You're driving."

Slamming the door shut, he sunk down into his chair and sighed. Nines entered the car beside him, and started it up.

"Your sulking will only make you more miserable," he said as he began to back up the car. Gavin scoffed as Nines started to drive.

"I don't care. I'm miserable enough being in here with you," he replied.

"I'm just curious, why even do you hate me so much? I haven't done anything to personally offend you," Nines asked, seemingly calm. 

Gavin hesitated before replying, "I don't know. Must I have a certain reason? You're a douche."

Nines gave out a small laugh, which surprised Gavin. "A douche?" Nines asked. "That's descriptive." 

He pulled out his binoculars and pointed it towards the building they were supposed to be monitoring. "Well, you're spending the next few days straight with this douche. So suck it up." 

Gavin sighed, and leaned back his chair. _This is going to be a long day_ , he thought.

 

 

After about four hours, Gavin thought he was going mad. Nines was hardly talking at all, and he couldn't focus anymore. 

"That's it. I need to get out of this car," Gavin sighed, putting the binoculars down.

"This is our job," Nines scolded. "You can't just leave.”

"I'll get lunch, how about that? I'll be back in no more than ten minutes. There's a sandwich shop nearby." 

"Fine," sighed Nines, who reached into his pocket for his wallet. Gavin shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'll pay."

"You sure?" Nines asked, and Gavin nodded.

"Oh, thanks, then," said Nines, and Gavin rushed off to the store. He entered it, relishing in the freedom from the small car he was cramped in.

After ordering two sandwiches and drinks, Gavin walked back to the car, not looking forward to the next two hours he had left of his shift.

 _We got nothing from today's work_ , he thought as he opened the car door. _All a fucking waste of time_.

"Thanks," Nines said as Gavin gave him a sandwich.

As they sat and ate for a few minutes, Gavin decided to break the silence between them. 

"Hey, why the hell do they call you ' _Nines_ '?" he asked out of the blue. "Seems like an odd nickname." 

"Oh, that's just because of my badge number," Nines replied. "People couldn't tell my brother and I apart, and since I joined the precinct after him, they started telling us apart by badge number. 900 is mine, and 800 is my brother's." 

"No one calls Connor ' _Eights_ ,' though," Gavin pointed out.

Nines shrugged. "' _Nines_ ' is catchier. And I guess Richard is too boring of a name for them."

"It is a pretty lame name," snickered Gavin. Nines didn't seem bothered by that, which unsettled him.

For the next two hours, Gavin and Nines sat in more silence. Towards the end, Gavin began to doze off, but was jolted awake by Nines.

"Our shift is over. You can stop sleeping on the job, now."

Gavin sighed, and pulled forward his seat. "God bless. Only four more days of this bullshit. We got zero progress. Hopefully when I'm on patrol tonight we'll get _something_."

"Oh, you're on patrol?" Nines asked. "You should contact me if you see anything, since we're partners for this case. Here," he pulled out a pen and a sticky note. Quickly jotting down his number, he gave it to Gavin.

"Let's get back," Nines said, and started to drive back to the station. Gavin held the slip of paper in his hand, glaring at it.

 

 

Late that night, Gavin sat in his home still holding the sticky note. 

 _Nines only gave me his number for work_ , he told himself. _Nothing more_.

He laid the note down and sighed. _I'm just overthinking things. I hate that bastard, anyways_.

As he started to get ready for bed, he couldn't help but be curious about Nines. _Tomorrow is going to be even worse than today_ , he dreaded.

 

 

The next day, Gavin entered the station to see Nines in before him. He walked over to the car, and Nines smirked.

"You're late," he said, and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" he snapped as he began to help Nines put equipment into the car.

"You're driving again," Gavin told Nines when they finished, and quickly hopped into the shotgun seat. Nines entered after him, and started the car.

"Feeling like complaining more today?" he asked Gavin, who leaned his chair back.

"Depends. Feel like being a bitch today?" he said. Nines couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, and began to drive to their location. 

As they pulled back into the spot from before, Gavin slumped back into the carseat. "Another day for absolutely nothing interesting to happen," he whined.

"Today may be interesting. And even if we get nothing from this stakeout, we can still go undercover as well. Though I'm not quite a fan of it, don't you enjoy undercover?"

"I enjoy it because you hate it, dumbass," Gavin grunted. "It's hilarious to watch you attempt to act."

"Ah, so you just enjoy things that make me miserable. I'll keep that in mind," Nines replied and Gavin snickered a bit.

They waited for some time, just watching the building. The people that passed by all seemed incredibly unsuspicious, so their time at the location was very uneventful. Gavin, thankfully, had brought a laptop so he could work on reports at the same time. But Nines seemed content with simply doing nothing but watch, which he found a little creepy.

After about an hour, Gavin sighed and looked over at Nines. "Are you really just going to sit there and intently watch the building all day?"

"It's called doing my job," Nines replied, "And one of us might as well do it correctly."

Gavin huffed, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, at least I have a goddamn life."

As lunch rolled around, Gavin closed his laptop and put it aside. "Want me to go get sandwiches again?" he begrudgingly asked. "Since you're so busy with watching the place?" 

Nines nodded, and reached into his pocket again. Gavin bit his lip. "Oh, I can just pay again. It's no big deal."

Nines slightly smiled and nodded. "Feeling nicer, I see?" he asked, and Gavin's cheeks slightly turned red. 

"No, of course not. It's just easier, and a sandwich costs only $3. Don't think I'm going to start being nice to you," he scoffed, and opened the car door. Walking back to the sandwich shop from before, he got the same thing as the previous day and walked back to the car. 

"Here, asshole," he grunted and gave Nines his food. Shutting the car door, he slumped back into his seat and began eating. 

"Continuing our chat from yesterday," Nines broke the silence, "I told you my story around the precinct. Do you have any? Why do you hate Lieutenant Anderson so much?" 

"Because he's an asshole. Much like you and your brother," Gavin sullenly replied.

Nines shrugged, facing himself back forward. "I think it's because he actually bothers to call you out on stuff. Unlike Connor or me."

"Oh, really? I don't buy it. You're a dick to me all the time."

"Yes, but I don't actively point out your flaws. Lieutenant Anderson does. Maybe you just hate him because it's true." 

"Yeah, right," Gavin scoffed. "Even if what he says is true, he's still an alcoholic piece of shit who pushes himself too much into my business." 

"My brother is quite fond of him," Nines murmured.

"Oh, what? You jealous?" Gavin snickered. Nines shook his head.

"I just find it odd how quickly they bonded after partnering up for a single case. Who knows, maybe the same will happen for us."

"Yeah, I doubt it," Gavin replied and took a bite out of his sandwich.

Nines slightly laughed. "Well with your attitude, it certainly won't."

When Gavin and Nines finished up lunch, the two of them went back to watching the building. After what felt like days to Gavin, their shift was finally over.

"Another day with nothing notable. That's just fucking great," sighed Gavin.

"Perhaps tomorrow we'll find something," said Nines. Gavin groaned, "The thought of having to spent another whole day with you in here just makes me feel more miserable."

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't make the rules," Nines said as he started the car. He began to make his way back to the station, ignoring Gavin's various remarks about his driving.

As they arrived, Gavin quickly hopped out and gathered his things. "I can't wait to give our report of absolutely nothing to Fowler," he grunted. 

"It's still useful. Maybe the tip we received was fake," Nines said as he followed Gavin into the station. 

"That just means all of this suffering I went through was for nothing," Gavin huffed. Both of them stepped into an open elevator, and inside was a friendly face that Gavin was thankful for seeing.

"Hey, Gavin. Nines," Officer Tina Chen greeted the two. "How was day two of the stakeout?"

"Horrible," Gavin crossed his arms as the elevator doors closed. "We got nothing done."

"What he means is, we might think the tip about the building was fake," Nines added, and Gavin frowned at him. 

"That's a shame. I imagine working with Gavin must be a handful," Tina laughed, and Gavin fumed at the comment.

"Oh please, Nines doesn't even talk the entire time. It's just complete silence for _hours_. Enough to drive you insane," he snapped.

"I just prefer to take my job seriously, Nines replied.

"'Seriously' does not necessarily mean painful for others. You could at least say _something_."

"Considering how distracted you can get based off of what I talk about, I personally think staying silent was a better option," replied Nines. Tina watched the two of them argue, trying to hold back laughter.

Suddenly the elevator dinged, and Tina perked up.

"Oh, this is my floor," she said as the doors opened. "See you guys later. Maybe you two won't be flirt-fighting as much then."

As she walked out, Gavin raised an eyebrow at her words. "Flirt-fighting? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked aloud, but by then the doors had already closed.

Cheeks turning a light tint red, Gavin straightened his posture and held his face away from Nines. _How the hell was that flirting in any way?_ he thought to himself.

 

 

After he and Nines had given Captain Fowler an update on what had happened, Gavin's day was done. He got all his things together and started heading for the door.

"Good night, detective," Nines said as he passed him on the way out. "I hope you're looking forward to tomorrow."

Gavin sighed, and looked over to Nines. Nines gave a small wink, and walked away.

 _What the fuck was that?_ wondered Gavin as he stopped immediately in his tracks. _Did he just fucking wink?_

Gavin shook his head as he walked out of the station. _I don't understand that guy_ , he thought.

 

 

Later, at home, Gavin couldn't help but ponder about Nines's behavior, along with Tina's stupid comment in the elevator. 

 _Have I been unknowingly flirting with Nines this whole time?_ , he asked himself. _And is Nines actually responding to it?_

He brought his hands to his face and sighed. After sitting in thought for a few more minutes, he grabbed his phone and started dialing his brother. 

"Hey, Gavin," Elijah greeted on the other side of the call. "What's the matter? You hardly ever call me, so I'm assuming this is something important."

"I..." Gavin hesitated, hating to have to ask his brother for advice. "I need your help about something."

"What is it?" Elijah asked. "Did you somehow screw up your computer again?"

"No, not with that sort of stuff. I...want to ask you something about..." Gavin inhaled sharply, "Relationships...?"

"Oh my, is my dear brother falling in love?" teased Elijah. Gavin's face went red, and his grip around his phone tightened.

"No! Fucking asshole. I'm just confused right now."

"Well, ask away. Hopefully I can give you a decent answer," Elijah said.

"Well..." Gavin sighed. "I think I may have unknowingly been flirting with someone. And I think they flirted back. And I don't know what that means."

"What? Of course, it means they're into you. Why else would they flirt back?"

"Well, I didn't know I was flirting...? And I don't know how that can happen," replied Gavin.

"Maybe you have hidden feelings for this person," Elijah hummed.

"But what if I deeply despise this person?" Gavin's entire face was red now.

"I think it means you secretly like them, but think you hate them because you're too afraid to realize your own feelings. Why? Who is it? Is it that one cop, Connor? I wouldn't judge you— he's pretty cute, if I'm honest—"

Gavin immediately hung up, and tossed his phone onto the couch in embarrassment. _I refuse to fucking believe this_ , he thought angrily. _There is no goddamn way that I could ever like Nines in my life_.

 

 

As the next day rolled around, Gavin made his way to work feeling rather flustered. He kept Elijah's words in his mind as he entered the station, walking back towards their stakeout car.

Nines had already packed everything they needed, and was sitting in the driver seat of the car. Gavin sighed as he entered the shotgun side, not ready to face whatever bullshit Nines was going to pull today.

"Congratulations, you aren't that late today," murmured Nines with a smirk. Gavin grunted in reply, shutting the door rather loudly.

"Let's just get today over with. Hopefully something will happen."

Nines began driving out towards their spot, Gavin sitting there in complete silence.

As he parked the car, the two of them began to observe the area. Nines seemed a little unsettled by how silent Gavin was being as they were on the job.

"Gavin, are you alright? You've gone a whole hour without saying anything," said Nines.

"Fuck off," Gavin sulked. "Maybe I just don't feel like talking to you."

"That's a tragedy," hummed Nines, and he rested an arm on the steering wheel. "Seriously, though, did something happen?"

Exhaling loudly, Gavin knew he couldn't get out it this. "Just...been stressed recently. Mind hasn't been in the right place.” 

"Ah," Nines nodded. After a few seconds of silence, he added, "Well, you're always open to talk about anything here. I also know some therapy methods that can help reduce stress." 

"No, it's fine. It doesn't matter, I can deal with it," Gavin replied. Nines frowned.

"Gavin, others care about you, you know. You don't need to always push others' help away." 

"Whatever," said Gavin. "It's not like your help will do anything, anyways."

"You're so stubborn," Nines muttered. "Really, though, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Gavin silently scoffed. "Why does it matter to you?" 

"Because I care about you," Nines sternly replied,Gavin blushed and turned his head away at that. _God damn you, Tina_ , he thought, _I wish you never mentioned anything about flirting in the first place_.

"You have shitty taste, then—" Gavin turned his head back towards Nines but was cut off abruptly by a pair of lips being pressed against his.

Gavin sat there in shock, not sure what to say. He felt a sense of relief, knowing that his suspicions were right. But at the same time, he didn't quite know his own feelings about this.

As Nines pulled away, he turned his head over to the building and pointed to a man entering it. "That man has Red Ice on him. We should call backup and arrest them." 

"Are you just going to ignore—" Gavin started, but Nines stopped him by calling into the walkie-talkie. "We have sight of Red Ice users on—" he told them the address. "We're heading inside."

Nines quickly gathered some things— his gun, handcuffs, and the walkie-talkie, before climbing out of the car. The man with the drugs had already walked inside the building, so they wouldn't have to worry about causing a public scene. Gavin, still confused and his whole face red, hastily followed Nines out towards the building.

 

 

Later, at the station, Gavin and Nines — with a few other officers — brought three Red Ice dealers into the holding cell.

"Thanks, guys," Captain Fowler told them. "I told you this stakeout wasn't a complete waste of time." 

"Whatever," mumbled Gavin, who walked off into a hallway. He noticed Nines was already ahead of him. 

"Hey, asshole," Gavin called, Nines stopping in his tracks.

"Yes, detective?" He turned around with a smirk, and Gavin scowled.

"Don't 'yes, detective' me. What the hell was that earlier?" 

"Oh, what? The little act I gave you before we headed inside the building?"

"Yes, that. What the fuck is up with you?" Gavin spat. 

"It's simply a kind gesture. You were having a hard time earlier, so I tried to brighten the mood." 

"Oh," Gavin's scowl deepened. "So it doesn't mean anything?"

"It can, if you want it to," Nines smirked. Gavin's face started to heat up. _Damn_ _bitch_ , he thought angrily. _He's just pinning this on me now!_

"That's not for me to decide!" snapped Gavin. Nines's smile faded.

"Gavin," he sighed rather seriously, "Do you know why I've been, and I quote, 'a douche' to you all the time?"

"Because you just are one? I don't fucking know," Gavin stutters.

"I've liked you, Gavin. For a while now."

Gavin's heart beat heavier. Practically his whole face was red, and he clenched his hands into fists. 

"What, so you thought teasing me would do the trick?" Gavin couldn't help but smile. "You do realize that hardly ever works."

"I guess I'm not too keen on romance," sighed Nines, who looked rather flustered. His appearance actually threw Gavin off: Nines's cheeks were flushed, his posture too uptight, and he had a nervous expression on his face — something Gavin didn't regularly get to see. It was rare for anyone to see Nines in such a state of weakness.

"I guess not," Gavin quipped, not looking any better than Nines at the moment.

After a moment of awkward silence, Nines scratched the back of his head. "Well, I told you how I feel. So, what's your response?"

"My response?" Gavin asked sheepishly, trying his best to evade an answer. "I..." Gavin hesitated. "I guess...?"

"You guess what?" Nines raised an eyebrow. Gavin hastily replied, "I guess... I feel them too...?"

Nines smiled in relief, and the tension in him relaxed. "So... would you like to go out sometime?" 

Gavin smiled rather calmly back. "S-sure?" he hoarsely replied, and Nines moved forward again. This time, however, Gavin had seen it coming, so he knew what to expect when Nines pressed their lips together again.

"Fowler _did_ say we'd get closer during the stakeout," Nines laughed after pulling away, and Gavin scoffed. "Maybe he was right for once," he murmured, and pressed himself against Nines again.


End file.
